We need to talk
by conniejaneway
Summary: Connie has news for Jacob, shame he's reluctant to listen. #Jonnie
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob, can we talk?" Asked Connie nervously.

"Oh..YOU! want to talk now." Snapped Jacob. "Is it about work?"

"No." Said Connie with a sigh shaking her head.

"Then no!" Stated Jacob flatly.

"Jacob..." Tried Connie desperately.

"No! When I wanted to talk last week you walked away so that's what I'm doing now!" Jacob said his words full of spite.

"Jacob...please..." Connie's brows knitted together, all she could do was watch helplessly as he walked away.

Grace had witnessed the whole encounter, seeing her mum walk heartbroken back to her office she decided to follower her.

Opening the door that just seconds before Connie had slammed shut, Grace let herself in and was surprised to find her mum with her head in heads crying quietly to herself.

Grace frowned with worry. "Mum? What's wrong?"

Connie looked up smoothing her hand across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "Nothing sweetheart...I'm...I'll be fine." She said with a weak smile.

"I saw you and Jacob just now...why was he being so mean?" Asked Grace confused.

"Because he hates me...and I don't blame him!" Murmured Connie as she felt herself well up again.

"I don't understand...why does it bother you what some guy thinks?" Grace asked with a shrug.

Connie was shocked, she looked at Grace in disbelief. "Some guy! Is that what you think he was to me?"

Grace just starred at the mum, not really knowing what to say.

Connie continued. "You've no idea do you?" Asked Connie with the sudden urge to make Grace understand what she was feeling. "No idea at all what you've asked me to do! Why would you think he was just some guy?" Quizzed Connie trying to remain calm with her daughter.

"It was something dad." Mumbled Grace.

"Your dad! And what exactly does he know about me and Jacob?" Connie's calm exterior was diminishing quickly at the mention of her ex.

"Nothing...what he said wasn't about Jacob personally." Corrected Grace beginning to wish she was anywhere else.

Connie frowned. "Grace what exactly has your dad been telling you about me?" She asked surprising herself at how neutral her voice sounded especially with the rage she felt inside.

"He didn't say it to me...I over heard him talking to Em...it was a while ago." Said Grace.

"What did he say Grace...I promise I won't be mad...I'm just trying to make sense of why you would say what you did about Jacob." Connie tried to reassure her.

Grace looked down at the floor. "He said you don't do relationships, that your not capable of letting people in." She said trying to remember his exact words. "..that you use men."

Connie's eyes opened wide as she hissed. "He said what!"

"You said you wouldn't get angry." Reminded Grace with fear in her voice.

Connie took a breath and shuck her head. "I'm sorry Grace...I'm not angry...just...I'm...it hurts that that's what you've been thinking about me!" Explained Connie feeling her tears threatening to fall down her face. She sighed, she needed to start being honest with her daughter because hiding from her wasn't going to work, not anymore. "You know what... it's true, I did use people...I was very ruthless and cold...that's why your dad hates me so much...because I used him...I used his feelings for me to get what I wanted...I wanted a child...I wanted you...but didn't want him." Said Connie hanging her head in shame. When she looked up she saw Grace crying. "I'm sorry sweetheart...I shouldn't have said that...I'm so sorry...but I'm not like that anymore."

Grace sniffled. "Dad said you don't need anyone."

"I thought that was true once..." confessed Connie. "...but I do...I do need people! And I didn't realize it till it was to late...when you went to live with your dad it broke me Grace, I've never known pain like it and I can't lose you again...that's the only reason I broke up with Jacob...because I can't go through that again...I'm trying to change sweetheart...I want to change..." Connie reached for Grace.

Taking hold of her mum's hand Grace sat down on the sofa in silence as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing. "I can't be without you...your everything to me...but that doesn't mean I'm not hurting over Jacob either."

Grace looked up at her mum. "But he's being mean to you, I heard how he was talking to you."

"Grace he's hurting as well." Said Connie. "People say things they don't mean when they hurt, they lash out..." She explained.

"Do you love Jacob?" Grace asked in a small voice.

Connie took a second to think about what Grace had asked her. "Yes..." She sighed. "Yes I do." She admitted, not only to Grace but to herself as well.

Grace's face crumbled. "More than me?"

"NO! Never." Insisted Connie holding Grace close. "Your my daughter, a part of me...you grew inside me Grace...that's a bond that can't be broken...my love for you is unconditional!" Connie was desperate for her to realize was she meant to her.

"What does that mean?" Asked Grace.

"It means that no matter what you do or what you say I will always love you...it means there's is nothing in this world you could do that would every change that...you will aways be my little girl." Cried Connie.

"I love you too mum." Sobbed Grace as she clung onto Connie.

As they began to calm Grace asked. "Would it help if I said sorry to Jacob?"

"Im not sure it will, no." Said Connie sadly. "Whenever he looked at me I could see hope in his eyes."

"Hope?" Queried Grace.

"Hope that I'd change my mind...but the way he looked at me just now... it's gone...I think he's given up..he's given up on me when I need him the most!" Connie glazed over with a resigned look.

"What do you mean?" Frowned Grace.

"Grace I have something to tell you...and im scared you'll want to leave me."

"I won't leave you...I promise."

Connie stood and went to her handbag, she pulled out an envelope handed it to Grace.

"What's this?" Asked Grace.

Connie watched as Grace opened the envelope. "It's an ultrasound." She stated trying to hold herself together.

Grace pulled out contents and examined the piece of paper. "Your having a baby?" Grace turned her shocked expression to her mum.

"Yes sweetheart...I just found out today." Connie told her as she sat back down next to Grace.

"But you didn't use Jacob like you did dad to get me?" Asked Grace.

"No." Connie said simply as she took the picture from Grace, rubbing thumb over grainy image. "This wasn't planned." She said looking lost and deflated.

Trying to cheer her mum up Grace let out a little giggle. "It's ugly." She smiled at her mum and was pleased when Connie smiled back.

"Will you love us both the same?" Asked Grace with genuine concern.

"Of cause...exactly the same!" Connie assured her.

"How long till it gets here?" Grace wondered.

"About six or seven months..." Connie frowned at Grace. "Your not angry with me?"

"No...and I'm sorry I messed things up with you and Jacob." Grace told her honestly.

Connie pulled Grace in for another hug.

"It'll be ok...everything will work out for the best." Said Connie as much for her sake as Grace's.

Jacob continued avoiding Connie, he'd swapped shifts and volunteered to worked nights just so they wouldn't have to work together.

Connie sighed, it had been a week since she'd found out she was pregnant, seeing Jacob for the first time since that day she tried again.

"Jacob...please we need to talk...it's important." She kept her voice calm but assertive.

"I'm busy." He mumbled and walked away not even looking at her. Connie stood there and watched as he snapped at nurse that got in his way.

Connie took the opportunity with both hands. "STAFF NURSE MASTERS!" She bellowed. "My office now!"

Jacob followed, shoulders slumped and a scowl on his face. Connie held open her office door and when he was far enough inside, she slammed it shut and locked it!

"What do you think your doing?" Asked Jacob in surprise.

Connie looked him square in the eye. "Jacob! We NEED to talk." She told him. "Please...sit down."

"I thought you called me in here for a dressing down." Bit Jacob frowning.

"No...I just need to..." said Connie weakly before being interrupted by Jacob.

"Mrs Beauchamp, I'd like to leave open the door!" He told her dismissing her pleas.

Connie blocked his exit. "NO!" She said finding some strength.

Jacob shoulders dropped even further. "Connie please." He begged. "I can't do this...you told me to walk away and now that I have...now you want to talk...your not being fair."

"I know and I'm sorry...but you need to hear this!...Please...it really is important!" She pleaded.

"I'm done playing your games Connie..." shaking his head. "Let me out..." said Jacob calmly.

Looking down at the floor Connie took a deep breath and said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Frowned Jacob.

Looking up Connie gave him a sad smile. "I'm pregnant." She repeated, this time with confidence.

"Your?..." The news wasn't registering, so Connie reached into her pocket pulling out the same white envelope she'd shown Grace last week. Passing it to Jacob she moved away from the door to sit on the sofa and watched as a series of emotions washed over Jacob's face. "Its not a very good image." She told him. "I did it my self when I suspected that I could be..." Connie stopped it was clear that Jacob wasn't listening.

"Is it mine?" Jacob regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"You know what!" Bit Connie. "For your sake I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!...Of cause it's yours!"

"I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry...I...I don't know what to say." Murmured Jacob but eventually he spoke up. "How far along?"

"I'd guess two to three months." Answered Connie resting her elbows on her knees.

"You don't know?" Asked Jacob a little surprised she didn't give him a more accurate number.

Connie shuck her head. "No...I've never been..." she struggled to find the right words. "...regular...it's the stress of the job I've been told..." looking up at Jacob she added. "I started feeling queasy, dizzy, run down...thats when I- " "You were...the collapse...in the basement...you were pregnant then..." Interrupted Jacob trying to piece together all the information.

"Well, yes...but I didn't know...I had no idea..." Connie assured him.

"When did u find out?" Asked Jacob in a dazed.

"Last week...I tried to talk to you..." Explained Connie.

Jacob's head shot up. "I'm sorry...I...I've...I should have listened to you!" He said with guilt written all over his face.

"It's ok." Said Connie understanding why he wouldn't give her the time. "You have every right to be angry at me." She added feeling drained.

"Its no excuse...I'm sorry...umm...your...your keeping it?...I'm presuming your not...you know...with us having this conversation..." Struggled Jacob nervously.

"I've no intention of aborting this baby, Jacob...it never crossed my mind...I could never do that." She told him confidently before she broke down letting the tears she had been holding back fall.

Jacob rushed to her side. "I feel like a complete idiot...the way I've treated...spoke to you this last week." He said rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Does Grace know?"

Connie gave him a small nod. "Yes, she knows...It was a very difficult conversation...I thought I was going to lose her again...it was...emotional...I told her a lot more honest truths than I probably should have and there was a lot of crying from both of us."

Connie smiled looking over to Jacob who seemed mesmerized by the piece of paper in his hand. "Your not saying a lot...I can't decide if your happy or not." She said.

"I'm...this is the last thing I expected when I walked in here...I..." Jacob said taking a shaky breath. "I'm going to be a... dad?"

"Yes..." confirmed Connie. "You don't look very happy...listen if it's not want you want...if you don't...I don't expect anything other than what your willing to give Jacob..."

Connie saw a tear splash on to the ultrasound image, dropping to her knees she knelt between Jacob's legs as she lifted his head with both her hands. Looking into his eyes seeing them brimming with tears she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so happy Connie...how could I not be happy?...I'm having a child with the woman I love." Confessed Jacob returning the embrace.

Holding onto him tighter Connie let her tears fall freely. "I love you too Jacob...I have for a while now."

Hearing Connie's words Jacob pulled back to look at her. "You do?"

"So much." She smiled.

Jacob pulled Connie back to him and kissed her desperately, as if he could erase all the hurt they'd caused each other over the last few weeks by willpower alone. By this one simple act.

The need for air became to great and they eased away and rested their foreheads together. "We're having a baby!" Stated Jacob grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes we are." Agreed Connie wiping away any trace of her tears.

Jacob helped Connie up from her position on the floor, with her abdomen at his eye level he gently placed a hand over where their child was growing. Looking up at Connie he asked. "Does this change anything between us? I need to be with you Connie...I know it's Grace that's keeping us apart...let me talk to her...let me reassure -" "Jacob!" Said Connie calling a halt to his desperate plea. "She'll be here after school...the two of you can talk then." She told him with a smile holding him to her as he rested his head against her middle.

Connie eased away from him when she heard a knock on the door, opening it she instantly changed from the woman he just held in his arms to Mrs Beauchamp clinical lead. This always astounded Jacob, it was like she could just flick a switch.

"Nurse Freeman...what can I do for you?" Connie asked with a blank expression.

"The results you wanted me to chase up..." Said Rita passing over a folder.

Connie took the paperwork flicking through it quickly. "Thanks." She muttered closing the door again and moved over to her desk.

"How do you do that?" Asked Jacob amused.

"Do what?" Frowned Connie sitting down reading the results.

"That..." said Jacob pointing at the door. "Going from being...well...emotional.." Jacob smirked at the glare Connie sent his way. "...to professionally distant with Rita just now."

"Practice." Connie smirked back at him. "Here..." She said holding out a letter to him.

Pushing himself up Jacob stepped up to the desk. "What's this?" He asked reading it.

"The time for the dating scan tomorrow...I'm presuming you'd want to be there." Smiled Connie.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Jacob happily.

"Right...well duty calls." Said Connie scooping up her work. "I'll come find you later when Grace gets here." Pressing a kiss to Jacob's lips she moved to the door but stopped short of walking out. "Oh...and Jacob...wipe that smile off your face before you leave this office, I want to have the scan done tomorrow before anyone else finds out!" She told him playfully causing Jacob's smile to widen.

"Yes boss."


	2. Chapter 2

Well I never meant to write this chapter, I wrote the first as a one shot...I just found it hard to leave it there. Might even do another...Hope you all enjoy. Xx

Jacob stood outside Connie's office, taking a deep breath he knocked on door and walked straight in.

"Hey." He said to Grace.

Thoroughly engrossed in her tablet in front of her Grace mumbled back. "Hey."

"Erm..I was just heading home...but...I was hoping...do you think we could talk?" Jacob asked, a little unsure of the reception he was going to get.

"Ye...sure." Said Grace still working away.

Jacob moved over to the space on the sofa next to Grace. "May I?"

"Yep."

"What you working on?" Asked Jacob looking over her shoulder.

"Its a short story for English tomorrow...its all done, just checking it." Grace pulled a face.

Jacob nodded as he considered how to approach the delicate subject with her but Grace beat him to it. "Have you and mum made friends yet?" She asked. "You two always seem to be fighting!"

"Well...we've talked..." Offered Jacob.

"So she's told you then?" Queried Grace.

"About the baby...yes...I'm over the moon...listen...Grace, I wanted to talk about me and your mum..." Ventured Jacob leaning forward on his knees.

"Ok..." Grace agreed putting work to one side.

"I'm not entirely sure why you don't want me to be your mum's boyfriend...would you explain it to me?" Asked Jacob.

Grace shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"I want to help Grace, let me see if I can put your mind at rest...I love your mum and I want to be with her...if there's something I could say..." Continued Jacob.

"Mum's always put her job first...I was scared that she would have even less time for me if she had a boyfriend..." Came Grace's reply. "I didn't realize it would make her so sad."

"Your mum wouldn't have done that...she loves you to much." Insisted Jacob.

"I know that now...we had a really good chat last week...she told me how much she loved me and lots of things I didn't know...I've never seen mum so upset." She informed Jacob.

"Thinking your going to lose your child will do that to someone...Grace I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your mum...I never wanted that." Said Jacob sincerely.

"I know." Said Grace looking down at her hands.

"How do you feel about the baby?" Asked Jacob.

"I've always wanted to be a big sister..." Grace smiled. "...but..."

"But?" Prompted Jacob.

"Soon mum will have even less time for me..." Murmured Grace.

"She will always find time for you firecracker." Said Jacob.

"How can she...with a baby to look after?" Whined Grace.

"Your mum's not gunna be on her own looking after baby...I'm here...and I'd like to be there you for you...if you'd let me." Chanced Jacob.

"Even after everything I've done...making you and mum argue..." Asked Grace feeling unsure.

"Definitely!" Said Jacob.

"Jacob.. I'm sorry." Said Grace quietly.

"What for firecracker." Asked Jacob.

"For breaking you and mum up...for making her choose." Said Grace on the verge of tears.

"You don't need to apologize Grace...not for how your feeling...you can make me a promise though." Suggested Jacob.

"What?" Asked Grace hopefully.

"In future if there's something your not happy about or something's upsetting you...go speak to your mum, tell her how your feeling...or you could talk to me...if you wanted..." Said Jacob.

"I promise." Grinned Grace as she lent over to hug Jacob.

"Jacob?" Asked Grace.

"Hmmmm." Murmured Jacob.

"Do you really love mum?" She asked.

Not needing any time to think Jacob answered instantly. "Very much."

"So you'll ask her to be your girlfriend again..." Hoped Grace.

"Erm...I wasn't planning on it..." Said Jacob nervously pulling away from Grace to see her face.

"What...why? I said I was sorry...I want you to be together...I want mum to be happy again." Pleaded Grace, her brow creasing with worry.

"I wanted to ask her something else instead." Confessed Jacob.

"What?" Asked Grace still frowning.

"Well...how would you feel if instead of asking your mum to be my girlfriend I asked her to be my wife?" Smiled Jacob.

"Get married?" Squeaked Grace surprised.

"Ye...would that be ok with you? For the four of us to be a proper family..." Asked Jacob.

A slow smile crepted over Grace's face. "Only if I can be bridesmaid."

"I think you've got yourself a deal...I mean this is all depending on the fact that she agrees...she might turn me down." Said Jacob rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'm curtain she won't..."

"I wish I had your confidence." Smirked Jacob.

"When will you do it?" Asked Grace.

"I really don't know...I don't have a ring or anything...I haven't really thought passed asking you to be honest." Said Jacob taking a shaky breath.

Grace jumped up. "Come on!" She said putting on her coat.

"Where we going?" Asked Jacob.

"Shopping!" Beamed Grace.

Outside the office Connie hovered, waiting for a sign on how things were going between Grace and Jacob.

When the door opened Connie hesitated, should she go over or hang back. Seeing Grace with her coat on Connie rushed over. "Hey sweetie, what's happening?" She asked worried that Jacob had upset her.

Grace smiled. "Jacob's taking me for some food...aren't you Jacob?" She said giving him a pointed look and a nudge.

"Erm...yes...can we fetch you something." Connie was pleased that the two of them were getting along but her gut told was saying they were up to something, Jacob looked nervous and Grace wore a overly sweet smile.

Connie frowned. "No thanks...Everything ok?" she asked giving them both a puzzled look. "Yep...all good." Said Jacob finding his confidence.

Connie gave them one last quizzical look before walking away, looking over her shoulder she saw them dash out of the E.D.

"So where to first?" Asked Grace excitedly.

"Jewellers I guess..." Said Jacob as they climbed into his car.

"This is so amazing...how are you going to ask...when are you..." Asked Grace firing questions at him.

"I want it to be special...it has to be special, your mum deserves nothing less..." Insisted Jacob. "And I want to ask as soon as possible."

"Then we're going to need a plan!" Grace grinned as she fastened her seat belt.

It was close to end of Connie's shift and there was still no sign of Grace or Jacob, taking out her phone she scrolled down to her contact list.

"Hello...Grace...where are you?" She asked.

"With Jacob...I'll see you at home." Answered Grace cryptically.

"Grace what are you up to?" Connie asked becoming concerned.

"Nothing!" Said Grace, her protest sounding like a whine.

Connie had heard enough, something was going on and she hated being left out of the loop. "Put Jacob on please." She insisted.

"He's busy." Tried Grace.

"Grace!" Warned Connie.

"Ok ok..." She sighed. "Jacob mum wants to speak to you!" She shouted.

"Hey?" Said Jacob a little out of breath.

"Jacob what are you two up to and don't say nothing!" Threatened Connie.

"Grace wanted to do something nice for you...just go along with it...please." said Jacob trying to put her mind at rest but not give anything away.

Connie sighed. "Fine...I'll be about an hour...have you talked to her about us?"

"Yes...we've had a good chat..."

"And..."

"She's fine with it but you'll see when you get home..." Jacob assured her.

"See what?" Asked Connie.

"No chance...go finish your shirt...I'll see you in a hour." Chuckled Jacob has he hung up.

Arriving home Connie was surprised to find the house quiet, the only light filtering into the hallway was from the kitchen.

"Grace!" Connie shouted. "Jacob!"

Hanging up coat and dropping her bag down under it Connie wondered towards the kitchen.

"Where are you two?" She mumbled to herself as she pushed open the door. Connie was greeted by the smell of cooking, the room light by candles and the table set for three.

"Grace, Jacob!" Connie shouted again with a smile on her face.

What sounded like a small hurd of elephants running down the stairs alerted Connie to their presence.

"Mum! Your home..." Exclaimed Grace.

"Hey Gracie...what's all this?" Connie pointed to the beautifully set kitchen.

"I wanted to do something nice for you." Grace smiled sweetly.

"Thank you sweetheart, it all looks lovely..." She couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. Connie squinted her eyes at Jacob letting him know that she wasn't convinced.

Jacob shuck his head smiling. "Go sit down beautiful." He said dismissing her glare and directing her to a chair a the table.

Connie watched as Grace helped Jacob plate up their food.

"Smells good." said Connie as Grace put a plate down on all three place mats while Jacob opened a bottle and poured three champagne flutes bringing them over as well.

"Err!" Said Connie pointing at the glasses.

"It's fine...it's non alcoholic." Explained Jacob as he placed one down in front of Grace.

The trio chatted and laughed over their meal and Connie relaxed somewhat enjoying the fact that the three for them were sat together.

Grace took their plates away once they'd finished leaving Connie and Jacob alone.

"You ok?" Asked Jacob.

"I'm fine, thank you...and thank you for this wonderful food...I didn't realize how hungry I was." Said Connie leaning back in her chair a little.

"Your eating for two now." Stated Jacob causing Connie to smile back at him.

Looking round Connie noticed Grace had disappeared.

"She's gone upstairs to fetch you something." Smirked Jacob knowing who she was looking for.

"Jacob wants going on?" Frowned Connie.

"Wait and see..."

Connie glared at him. "I don't like surprises."

Jacob didn't get time to reply, he saw Grace reappear in the kitchen doorway. Giving her a discreet nod Grace spoke up. "Mum?"

Connie looked over and saw her daughter holding a big bunch of flowers.

"We got these for you." She smiled.

"Oh Gracie, there beautiful." Said Connie standing up she walked over to accept them.

"You really didn't need to go to all this trouble." Giving them a sniff Connie smiled as she picked a small envelope from the top.

It was Grace s turn to look nervous now.

Gently placing the bouquet on the work top Connie opened the card and neatly wrote in Grace's handwriting it read:

To mum, I love you soon much. I think you should say yes xxx

Connie frowned. "Say yes to what exactly?" She asked Grace looking up.

Seeing Grace was distracted by something behind her Connie turned round and was stunned.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Connie asked a confused look on her face when she saw Jacob easing himself on to the floor.

"Hmmm..." He cleared his throat. "I Erm...I was about to ask you to marry me." He smiled flicking open the small velvet box in his hand.

"Well don't!" Snapped Connie.

"What...why?" Asked Jacob confused.

"Because you don't need to..." Said Connie becoming flustered.

Jacob, who was still down on blended knee said. "Well I know I don't need to...I'm asking because I want to."

"No...your doing it because you feel you have to..." Connie shuck her head.

"Connie trust me I'm not." Insisted Jacob.

"Please stand up." Said Connie wanting this whole thing to stop.

"No!...why would you think I'm doing this for any other reason than I love you?"

"Because I'm pregnant...you don't need to...so just stop it!"

Jacob laughed, a full belly laugh which earnt him a scowl from Connie. "Babe...sweet cheeks...I'm asking for one reason and one reason only...I love you...and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's two." Said Connie defiantly.

"What?" It was Jacob's turn to frown.

"You said, for one reason...that was two."

"I could give you a few more...well lots more actually."

Connie shuck her head. "Jacob just get up!" She said moving over to him.

Refusing to listen Jacob continued talking. "I've never felt like this about anyone Connie, not even close. These last few weeks without you have been unbearable...and I made a promise to myself that if I got the chance I'd make us official...you light up my world, I never want to be without you again...I'm not asking you to marry me just because your pregnant...the baby's just the icing on the cake."

Connie remained quiet trying to fight back tears.

"You did mean what you said in your office, you do love me too?" Asked Jacob beginning to feel uneasy.

"You know I do!" Connie said as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

Jacob bit the bullet and tried again. "Connie Beauchamp will you marry me?"

Connie took a moment before she answered quietly. "Yes."

"Yes?" Questioned Jacob unsure if he'd heard her right.

Connie nodded with a smile.

Jacob jumped up pulling her into a hug spinning her around, setting her down again he moved back holding her face in his hands he looked into her eyes. "Yes?" He checked.

"Yes!" Chuckled Connie. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Feeling Grace hugging her waist Connie looked down. "Your ok with all of this sweetheart?" she asked.

"Definitely...try on the ring...I helped Jacob pick it!" Said Grace excitedly.

Jacob pulled the ring from its box as Connie held out a shaky left hand.

"It's beautiful." She told him before laying a gentle kiss on his lips, as they pulled back she said. "I love you."


End file.
